Barbie Dolls and Teddy Bears
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: First he explained how they got together, now Bubba Ray Dudley explains to his 6 year old daugther how he proposed to Trish.
1. Together

Title: Barbie dolls and Teddy Bears  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Pairing: Trish/Bubba Ray Dudley  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own anything other than this measly piece of writing.  
  
Summary: Bubba explains to his 6 year old daughter how he and her mother came to be.  
  
Spoilers: Nothing really, just dating back to the whole Trish/Bubba thing. Changed some of the facts a bit for this story. I just cannot make Molly a heel, so deal with it.  
  
  
  
Bubba tucked his little daughter Christina under her thick covers, getting her ready for bed. It was almost 8 p.m. and de little girl was so excited about the next day for school. It was family week, so she had to tell a story about her family. Christina had decided to talk about her grandfather on how he owns the first bank in the Caribbean. Bubba smiled and gave the little girl a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Tina," he whispered. He turned on the nightlight and headed for the door. Christina opened her eyes when she heard the click of the light go out.  
  
"Daddy?" she called out. Bubba turned around to look at his daughter. "Yes cupcake?" he asked, walking back to her bedside. Christina pulled her hands over the covers and dropped them on top. "Daddy, could you tell me a story?" she softly pleaded. Bubba sighed and agreed, knowing that the little angel wouldn't go to sleep before her request had been fulfilled. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her face softly. "And what kind of story would you like to here cupcake?" he asked. Christina smiled. "I want to hear a story about mommy," she giggled. Bubba smiled. "What kind of a story about mommy do you want to hear?" he asked again. There was a moment of silence as Christina started to think.  
  
"How did you and mommy meet, daddy?" she asked in her sweetest voice. Bubba smirked when he thought about it. "Well its a weird story, but I will tell you," he began.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"God help me," Trish pleaded in her mind, clutching her ribs tightly. Tears came pouring out of her eyes. The pain was unbearable. She howled in pain as she felt another chair shot, this time slamming into her knee. She cried out in pain, unable to even open her eyes now. "How does that feel bitch!" Jazz screamed, ramming the edge of the chair in Trish' throat. Trish started to choke, desperately trying to grip the chair and throw it away. All Trish could hear was the cruel laughter coming from Jazz. "Please help me," she cried again. Trish could feel herself starting to drift off, but she suddenly felt a release on her throat. She gasped for air, holding her bruised neck. After a little while Trish could feel herself being lifted into someone's arms. The person lifted her up and carried her to the back.  
  
"Is she okay?" a deep voice asked. "I don't know," another voice replied that was holding Trish in his arms. Trish still didn't open her eyes, but she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Trish was laid on a bench. "Go call a medic," the second voice ordered. Trish heard the other man agree and heard the click of the door. The second man came back and gently stroked her face. "Its all ok now," he whispered.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Was it you daddy?" Christina hyperly asked, almost jumping up. Bubba slightly laughed and laid his hand on Christina's chest, trying to calm her down. "Just listen to the story honey," he said. He moved a little on the bed so he could have a better seat and be more comfortable. "Ok, so he laid her on the bench and the other man went to go get a medic," Bubba continued.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Trish woke up with a splitting headache. "Jesus Christ!" she cursed, holding her throbbing head. She sat up and looked around. It was almost dawn as the sun was slightly peeking over the mountain that Trish could see through the window. She realized that she was in her hotel room. She looked to her side and saw her best friend Molly fast asleep in the bed next to hers. Trish thought this was rather odd. Trish was suppose to room with Stacy. With too much pain in her head to think, Trish just went to the bathroom and took a shower. It took her well over 10 minutes to take her clothes off, but she managed. Trish gasped as she saw that her knee was in a knee-brace and her neck was swollen from the edge of the chair. "I'll get that bitch!" Trish cursed under her breath and went to take a shower.  
  
When Trish came out of the bathroom, she saw that Molly was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey sweets, feeling better?" Molly asked as she got up. She came up to Trish and cupped her face, examining the cut on her head. "Yeah, I'm ok, but what are you doing here?" Trish asked. Molly smiled and released her. "I thought that Jazz would try and come back for a little redemption and I don't think that Stacy could hold her back," Molly stated. Trish laughed. "Thanks Molls, I owe you one," Trish sighed. Molly sat back on the edge of the bed and flipped through her magazine.  
  
"Don't thank me, thank the Dudleys, they came and saved you," Molly said. Trish looked confused. She was happy that somebody had come to help her, but she never would have guessed that the Dudleys of all people would come to help, especially after the whole T&A saga. "Really?" Trish asked. Molly nodded her head, her brown hair slightly moving with her movements. "Yeah, Bubba and Devon didn't exactly like what Jazz had done to Spike earlier in his match against Steven Richards, so they wanted revenge on the damn bitch," Molly said. It was rather odd to hear Molly curse, but when it came to Jazz, Molly was a bigger bitch than any of the other divas.  
  
"Oh," Trish replied. For a slight moment, Trish actually thought that somebody came to save her because they cared for her, but she guessed she was wrong. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Molly. Molly could feel the sudden silence and looked over the magazine. "What's on your mind?" Molly asked, seeing that Trish was staring deep into space. "Nothing," Trish said, trying to hide her disappointment. Molly got up and walked over to Trish. Trish merely smiled and turned her face. "Lets go and eat," Trish quickly said. Molly dropped the subject immediately, sensing that Trish didn't want to talk about it.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Christina's eyes were wide open, absolutely loving the story. Bubba couldn't help but smile himself. He loved Trish, but her rarely ever thought about how they got together. And telling the story to his daughter made him feel so good all over, rethinking the whole adventure that led to this day. "I bet anything that you were at breakfast too daddy," Christina said, wide smile all over her face. Bubba eyed his daughter.  
  
"Now do you want me to tell you the story, or do you have it all figured out?" Bubba laughed. Christina put up an angelic face. "Well then hurry daddy! I have a bedtime remember?" Christina added. Bubba started to laugh. Christina may have been only 6 years old, but she sometimes had the mouth of a 16 year old. "Ok, ok, so anyway, your aunt Molly and mother went down to have some breakfast," Bubba continued.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Come on Trish, you need to eat something," Molly complained after seeing that her blond friend was just playing with her eggs. Trish however was not paying attention. She was dazed out, staring through the window. "Trish? Trish?" Molly called out, waving her hand in front of the blonde's face. "Huh, what who?" Trish mumbled, coming back to reality. Molly laughed. "And who are you daydreaming about?" Molly teased, taking a big bite of waffles. Trish slightly blushed. "You don't want to know," Trish softly said. Molly's eyes opened wide.  
  
Before Molly could speak, The Dudleys approached them. Trish watched with wide eyes as Bubba and Devon came towards her and Spike went to Molly's side. Molly smiled at her ex boyfriend. Even though they broke up, they remained best friends. Devon took one of the biscuits on Molly's plate and started to eat it. Bubba squatted down so that he and Trish were at eye level.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, examining the cut on Trish's eye. Trish softly sighed as Bubba touched her chin. "I'll live," she shrugged. He then followed by touching the knee brace. Another sigh escaped her lips as Bubba touched her bare thigh. "Doctor said you will be fine in a few days, and Vince said you have the rest of the week off," he added as he got up. Trish nodded her head and took a sip of her orange juice. "Yeah well, see you girls later," Devon said and all the 3 guys left. Trish couldn't help but sigh again.  
  
Molly looked confused, but the she let out a loud gasp. She covered her mouth instantly, trying not to draw any attention to her. "It's Bubba isn't it? You have a crush on Bubba?" Molly asked when she finally calmed down. Trish shamefully nodded her head. "Oh my god!!" Molly gasped again, this time not caring if anybody heard her. Trish tried to calm Molly down, but it wasn't working. "Oh dear," Molly sighed when she finally caught her breath. Trish gave her a weak smile. "You got to help me with this," Trish pleaded. Molly then gave her an evil smile. "I'll do more than that," Molly said.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
"Oh oh, aunt Molly is so cool!" Christina exclaimed. She tried to jump up, but Bubba held her down. "Christina, if you don't stay still I will end the story," Bubba ordered. Christina immediately laid still and put up her mad face. "Party pooper," she scoffed. Bubba smiled. "Just like your mother," he sighed and he continued to tell her the story.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Trish entered the arena on Monday Night, ready to beat up Jazz. Vince had told her she was off from wrestling, but that didn't mean she couldn't beat the shit out of Jazz. She entered the women's dressing room and helped Molly and Lita warm up. "Good luck," Trish called out as Molly and Lita headed to the ring. Trish watched the match from the monitor in the dressing room. The bell just rang and Molly and Lita were named the winners. "That's my girls," Trish said.  
  
Just then Trish felt herself hit the floor. She looked up and saw that it was Jazz that had hit her from behind. Trish got up and the battle went on. After a few punches and kicks, they both fell out of the dressing room. Trish took one of the backstage lamps and gored Jazz in her stomach. Trish followed by pouncing on top of Jazz and punching her in her face. "How does that feel bitch?!?" Trish yelled, trying to punch Jazz' brains out.  
  
Bubba saw all this happening and immediately grabbed Trish. "Let me go! Let me go!" Trish yelled, trying to get her hands on Jazz. "Calm down Trish," Bubba yelled. Steven Richards came and quickly took Jazz with him. "This isn't over bitch!" Trish yelled. Jazz merely looked at her and walked away. Bubba held Trish and took her to his dressing room. As soon as he got in her released her. "Calm down," he said again. Trish looked stunned.  
  
"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down after she attacked me?" Trish yelled, trying to keep her tears from falling. Bubba sighed. "Trish," he began, but was cut off by her. "Look, I appreciate you trying to protect me from her, but I am not a Barbie doll that needs protection. The only reason you helped me anyway was because Steven beat up Spike!" Trish cried. Bubba looked confused. Why was this so emotional for her? "Trish please," he began again, but she wasn't finished talking.  
  
"I am a full grown woman and I can take care of myself!" she concluded. She cupped her face, trying to hide her tears. Bubba carefully walked to her and lifted her chin. "I already knew that," he whispered. He looked into her eyes and nearly moaned at the sight. She looked so beautiful, so innocent and yet so sad. He couldn't help himself. He had fallen so hard for her. Without even thinking, he lowered his lips and kissed her. He just kissed her lips softly, not sure if he should deepen it by letting his tongue take over. Trish tensed at the contact, not really realizing what was happening.  
  
Bubba pulled away forcefully and released her. "Oh god, I am so sorry Trish!" he apologized. He turned his back to her and held his head in shame. Trish touched her lips with her fingertips. Nobody had ever been so gently or loving with their kiss. Trish smiled as she felt all that passion in that one soft kiss. She went to Bubba and turned him by his shoulder. She then quickly laid her lips on his, this time him in total shock. She kissed him softly for long moments, and finally she dared to add her tongue. She smiled as she felt Bubba wrap his arms around her. She let her tongue do the wandering as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
"And that is how mommy and me got together pumpkin," Bubba concluded. Christina clapped in approval, satisfied with the story. "It's like Beauty and the beast, only different," Christina said. Bubba looked confused. "Then what would it be like?" he asked. Christina thought for a moment. "The Barbie doll and the teddy bear," she joked. Bubba had to laugh at that. "Wow, now can you tell me how you propoposed?" Christina pleaded. Bubba smiled and kissed her forehead. "Its proposed sweetheart, and we will save that for tomorrow night," he said. Christina's eyes lit up. "Promise?" she asked. Bubba nodded. He gave her one last kiss and headed for the door. He stopped midway when he saw Trish standing at the door, a big smile on her face.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, walking towards his wife. Trish smiled. "I got here when you were at the breakfast part," she softly said, not wanting to wake up her daughter. Bubba was slightly embarrassed. Trish smiled again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "When you tell her about the proposal, don't tell her everything," Trish said, lightly kissing his chin. "What do you mean?" Bubba asked. Trish grinned. "I don't want my 6 year old daughter to hear what we did after I said yes, and before you asked," Trish grinned, lifting her eyebrows repeatedly.  
  
Bubba laughed. "On one condition," Bubba teased, lightly pulling the elastic of her dress. "And what is that, my sweet teddy bear?" Trish asked, slightly assumed by this. Bubba put on that evil face. "That we go do now what you don't want me to tell her," Bubba said and threw Trish over his shoulder and ran to their room.  
  
.  
  
THE END.  
  
Awwww, I have been meaning to write a Bubba/Trish fic for so long, and hear it finally is!! I hope you liked it, now press the review button! 


	2. Proposal

Title: Barbie Dolls and Teddy Bears  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Trish/Bubba  
  
Summary: First Bubba explained how they got together, now he explains to Christina how he proposed.  
  
Note: I just love this couple, how could you resist such a cutey pie? LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE NEXT NIGHT  
  
Christina literally bounced up and down as she jumped in her bed. She was excited, and she had every right to be. She had been waiting for her bedtime all day now, and it was finally here. Odd right, a little girl actually wanting to go to bed? If memory served them right, Bubba and Trish had endless nights, trying to pry Christina from underneath the couch who has trying to avoid her bedtime.  
  
"Come on daddy, hurry up!" she pouted. Bubba finally stumbled through the door, looking quite exhausted. "Tina, where the heck did you get so much energy to fly up the stairs?" he panted. Christina gasped, pointing a finger at her father. "Daddy, you cursed! Mommy said you no more cursing or else you would sleep in the doghouse! I'm telling mommy!" she threatened. Bubba's eyes widened, fear crossing his face.  
  
"Sweety, I said heck! That is not a bad word!" he began. Christina shook her head, an evil look on her face. "If you tell me a story, I wont tell her," she sweetly said. Bubba scowled. "You planned this," he said. Christina winked at her father. "Oh, I hoped for it," she squeaked. Bubba couldn't help but snort. "My 6 year old daughter has just been inhabited by the mind of a 21 year old," he sighed.  
  
He took a seat next to Christina and decided to tell her the story she had been wanting to here. "You are gonna tell me how you proproposed!" Christina exclaimed. Bubba chuckled and calmed her down. "Honey, it's proposed," he sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Bubba nervously paced around in the jewelry store, a look of worry on his face. He had been planning this for over 3 weeks now, and the time was finally here. Today, he was going to buy an engagement ring for Trish, his girlfriend of 2 years. He had been wanting to propose for over 4 months now, but he had want everything to be perfect. So perfect in fact that he had to call in one of his married friends for advice.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Bubba yelled as his best friend came running through the door. The man in question just raised his hands as though victorious. "Do you really think Molly would let me leave the house ungroomed?" he asked. Bubba chuckled and shook his head. "No, thank god she doesn't because you like road-kill without her," he said. "Hey!" Christian pouted, placing his hands on his hips. Bubba merely laughed.  
  
"Come on, we better get started on picking a ring," he said. "Yeah, but I brought someone to help us out," Christian suddenly said. Bubba looked confused, he made Christian promise not to tell anybody where he was going. "What do you mean you brought someone?" Bubba said, trying not to raise his voice. Christian merely smirked.  
  
"Do you honestly think I picked that rock on Molly's finger myself? Shame on you Bubba, I pegged you to be smarter than that," Christian teased. Bubba rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine all right, now who is it?" he asked. Christian winked and tried not to laugh. "Oh you are so going to kill me," Christian chuckled. Before Bubba could reply, the glass door flew open and a bright ray of light came shining through.  
  
"Good morning people at Tiffany's! What a magnificent day it is to be wedding ring shopping!" the enthusiastic voice exclaimed. Bubba's eyes widened with fear and shock. Turning back to Christian, he tried his hardest not to kill his best friend.  
  
"You asked Rico to help me?!?" Bubba exclaimed. Christian nodded and ducked out of the way when Bubba tried to hit him. "Well yeah, he did help me ad thanks to him I get the best sex of my life," Christian stated. Bubba sighed and shook his head. "I knew I should have killed you in those TLC matches," Bubba grumbled as Rico made his way towards them. Bubba tried to be polite and smiled at Rico.  
  
"Christian my boy, you look absolutely spiffy today," Rico exclaimed, giving Christian 3 kisses on his cheek. Christian tried not to laugh at Bubba's expression. Rico then turned to Bubba, raising his hip to the side and tapping his cheek with his index finger. "Well well, big boy finally going to pop the question. I bow to you for making the choice," Rico said with a smile, bowing down as if Bubba was royalty. "Yeah let's just get this started," Bubba said.  
  
Rico nodded and jumped up, clapping his hands together. "Ok, we want to give Trish a big rock you know. How much are you planning on spending?" Rico asked. Bubba shrugged, looking at Christian. "For Trish, any amount is fine," he said. Happy to hear that answer, Rico rubbed his hands together. "Ok now! Jessica! Francesca! Bring out the diamonds!" Rico ordered. Christian chuckled at the look on Bubba's face.  
  
"He comes here often," Christian assured. "I bet," Bubba whispered back. Christian merely laughed and threw an arm around Bubba's neck. "You know you are grateful for it," Christian said. Bubba merely rolled his eyes. "I am just here wondering how I became best friends with a man that I tried to kill with tables ladders and chairs years earlier," Bubba groaned.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Christina was literally bouncing up and down. "So Rico got the ring!" she giggled. Bubba nodded and smiled as he remembered that day. After 11 trays of rings, they finally found the perfect one. A diamond in the shape of heart with a white gold band. Bubba also laughed when he remembered Rico yelling at the lady for suggesting a small ring.  
  
"So now that you go the ring, how did you ask mommy to marry you?" Christina asked. Bubba merely chuckled at the thought. Leaning back further into the rocking chair, he rocked slowly and sighed. "Ok, so after the ring and a very weird lunch, we decided to ask mommy on her birthday that was going to be 3 weeks later," Bubba continued.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Ok, Lita, please pass me a cup of sugar," Molly said, intently looking at the book in front of her. Lita nodded and the redhead passed her a cup. "Ok Vicky, I need you to beat 5 eggs," Molly instructed. Victoria suddenly pouted. "5 eggs? That's an unfair fight. Where is the referee?" she asked. She ducked as Molly threw a handful of flour her way. "Very funny," she said, but Victoria merely stuck her tongue out. Molly then returned to her cookbook.  
  
"Ivory, preheat the oven," she ordered, and the older diva went her way. Everything was going according to plan. All the divas were cooking for Trish' surprise birthday party, and they guys were in front of the TV watching football, occasionally putting up some of the decorations the girls had asked them to put up. Molly was in charge of the food, John Cena the music, and Rico the decorations.  
  
Molly started to mix the batter with a big wooden spoon, a big smile on her face. "Trish is going to be so surprised," she laughed. After 20 minutes of mixing, yelling and throwing flour at each other, they were finally finished. Wiping her hands on her apron, Molly sighed and looked at the other girls. "Just leave the batch rise and throw it in the oven. Now we can go shower," she stated.  
  
"Finally!" Ivory exclaimed, yanking off her apron. "Victoria's body odor was starting to kill me," she joked. Victoria pouted, taking off her apron as well. "It's not my fault the eggs beat me. It was an unfair fight!" she yelled, running up the stairs. All the girls laughed as they disappeared out of the kitchen.  
  
Silence......silence.......  
  
"Helms, I am going to kill you!" Shannon Moore screamed. Dashing through the kitchen, Shane ran up and down, making sure Shannon couldn't touch. "You will never get my alive you halfling!" Shane yelled in his creepy voice, clutching something to his stomach. Shannon on the other hand was in no mood to play. "Come on Shane, just give it back," Shannon pleaded.  
  
Suddenly Scotty 2 Hotty jumped in. "Hey Shane, over here!" he yelled. Shane smiled and threw a little black velvet box to Scotty. Shannon started to look worried. "Come on guys, Bubba will kill me if he finds us playing with the ring. He asked me to hold it!" Shannon screamed as Shane and Scotty took turns throwing it back and forth. "Come on Shannon, have some fun!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
Shane threw it up one more time and the box with the ceiling. Clasping open, the ring bounced out. Shannon watched in horror as the diamond ring was falling in slow motion.  
  
Falling.....  
  
Falling....  
  
And plop, it fell right in the bake batter, slowly sinking in the chocolate mix. "Shit!" Scotty hissed, making over to the bowl. Shannon was about to dip his hand in and grab the ring, when he heard Ivory and Lita laugh. "Shit, if they see us, we are dead," Shane said. "What do we do?" Shannon frantically asked. "RUN!" Shane said, as he and Scotty dragged Shannon away.  
  
Lita quickly bounced into the kitchen, grabbing the cake batter. "Time for the oven," she said and slipped the bowl into the oven.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Christina's eyes widened. "They cooked mommy's ring?" she gasped. Bubba chuckled at the fear in his daughters voice. He continued to rock in the rocking chair. He fidgeted in his seat, trying to think how he should tell her the next part. Contemplating if he should use the language and tell her about the beating Shane, Scotty and Shannon received.  
  
Christina clutched the blanket to her, biting her lower lip. "Scared honey?" he asked. Christina nodded. "I don't think I want to know what aunt Molly did to those guys. I know she must have been mad," Christina giggled. Bubba laughed as well, ready to conclude his story.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Shannon paced around the hallway, trying to figure out a way to get to Africa unnoticed. He knew that if he told Bubba the truth, Africa was the only place he was going to be safe. Bubba was going to propose tonight, and he would need the ring, the ring Shannon was supposed to look after. "Please don't put me through a table," he cried to himself. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Bubba approach him.  
  
"Hey man, I need the ring," Bubba said. Shannon eyes widened to its peak, his face turning pale. Bubba seemed confused. "You ok man?" Bubba asked. Shannon started to shake. "It was Shane and Scotty's fault! They were throwing the ring across the room!" Shannon suddenly blurted out. Bubba's face fell angry.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped. Shannon then turned to the side, seeing Shane and Scotty hiding behind the couch. Bubba motioned for them to come over, and reluctantly they did. "Hey man, what's up?" Scotty nervously asked. But Bubba was in no mood for any of this.  
  
"Cut the crap and give me the ring," he ordered. Scotty nervously laughed. "You see, that's a problem," he stated. Bubba suddenly felt the urge to kill somebody if his predictions on what they were trying to tell him were right. Bubba then turned to Shane, the only, dare he said sensible of the 3. "Helms, you tell me where my ring is, or I will show the world that you can fly, straight through the window," Bubba threatened. Shane gulped, feared overtaking his little body.  
  
"You see........we were having some fun.............he played monkey in the middle.........and it fell," Shane stated. Bubba grabbed Shane by his collar, really getting angry. "Boy where is the fucking ring!" he yelled. Shane then pointed behind Bubba, swallowing hard. "There," he said. Bubba turned to see Molly holding the cake, Trish ready to blow out the candles. "It's in the cake," Scotty squeaked. "Yeah, it fell in," Shannon added.  
  
Without even thinking, Bubba released Shane and went straight to Trish, and tried to stop her before she cut the cake. He pushed through the other people, trying to get to Trish. "Trish baby, let Molly cut the cake," he said, trying to pull her away. But Trish didn't move. "No no mister, my birthday, I get to cut," she said and kissed the tip of his nose. She then turned back to the cake. Bubba was getting nervous and quickly thought of something.  
  
"Come on Trish," he stated. But Trish had already cut the cake and now was holding a slice on her napkin and ready to bite. "Trish don't eat the cake," Bubba pleaded, but Trish merely smiled. "Don't worry baby, Molly's cooking isn't that bad," she giggled. Before Bubba could say anything, Trish took a bite out of her cake, smiling at the taste. "Hmm, taste good," she said. "Ok, time for everybody else," Molly said and wanted to cut the cake, but Bubba quickly dived for the knife.  
  
"Wait no!" he yelled. Before Molly could reply, Trish spoke up. "What the.....," she said, spiting something on the napkin. She gasped as she lifted a diamond ring between her fingers. "Oy," Bubba said, slapping his hand on his head. Trish looked confused and searched Bubba's eyes for an answer. Bubba sighed and took the ring in his hand, bending down on one knee.  
  
"Trish honey, this wasn't suppose to happen like this, I swear," he began, glancing over at Scotty, Shane and Shannon who were still hiding in the corner. "But I wanted to make your birthday extra special. So now that the whole romantic setting is ruined so I might as well skip my whole speech and get straight to the point," he began. Trish' eyes began to tear up, hoping he was going to ask her what she thought he was.  
  
"Trish Stratus, will you marry me and have lots and lots of little Dudley babies with me? I promise I will make you sweeter than this cake and fill your nights with more romance that this idiotic proposal," he said. The room fell silent and Trish giggled. "On one condition," she said. Bubba nodded.  
  
"You better make me sweeter cz this cake hardly has any sweetness in it," she laughed. Bubba smiled and placed the icing covered ring on her finger. "Yes, yes, yes!" Trish laughed, hugging Bubba tightly as he spun her around.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"And that sweetheart, is how I asked your mommy to marry me," he concluded, tapping her nose with his finger. Christina laughed, absolutely amazed at the whole story. "A perfect fairy tale never told before," she giggled. Bubba laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Still think of me as a teddy bear?" he asked. Christina laughed and nodded. Bubba chuckled and tucked her in.  
  
"And what story do you want tomorrow?" he asked. Already having the answer, Christian pretended to think, and think hard. "I know how you got together, and now how you got married, I think that's it," she said. Nodding Bubba got up and kissed her forehead again. "Night sugar plum," he said. Just as he was about to leave the door, Christina sat up.  
  
"Daddy!" she yelled. Bubba turned to his daughter. Christina now had a smirk on her face. "Tomorrow you can tell me how I got to get here," she said and dropped back on the bed, going to sleep. Bubba's eyes widened in horror. "Oy, how I am going to tell her this?" he cried. He turned back to the door, surprised to find Trish in tears before him.  
  
"Oh God, what did I do now?" he asked. Trish merely smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "You fulfilled your promise. You made me sweeter than Molly's cake and filled my nights with romance," she tearfully smiled. Bubba smiled and kissed her forehead. "And now its time for me to fulfill my promise," she whispered. Bubba seemed confused.  
  
"I promised to give you lots of little dudley's but we only have one," she stated. Bubba was now more confused then ever. "Well, for the next 8 months we only have one," she stated, putting a plastic object in his hand. Bubba looked down to see a home pregnancy test in his hand.  
  
It read Positive. His mouth wide open, he looked in the eyes of his wife.  
  
"Now we are even," she smiled and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
